Quests/81/Kritias Defense Mission
|req= *To have [Before the Storm|[Kritias Before the Storm]] completed *To have Kritias under invasion by Magnus, Hilla, Von Leon, or Arkarium *At least Level 170 |cat=81 |avail= |prog= |comp= |pro= #Talk to Blundell at Northern Barracks. You will be given a random Defense Mission depending on which Black Mage Commanders are currently invading Kritias. Each mission will reward 500,000 - 1,000,000 Invasion Contribution. #If Magnus is invading Kritias: ##'Mission Guerrilla Specter Spy Hunt' ###Eliminate 30 Guerrilla Specters. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Pushing Power Specters' ###Eliminate 30 Power Specters. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Stop the Saboteurs' ###Eliminate 30 Specter Engineers. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Stun the Leaders' ###Eliminate 30 Warrior Specters. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Surprise Attack' ###Eliminate 30 Magician Specters. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Ending Special Operations' ###Eliminate 30 Reaper Specters. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Collect the Deadly Poison' ###Obtain 8 Specter Corps Deadly Poisons from Guerrilla Specter, Power Specter, Specter Engineer, Warrior Specter, Magician Specter, or Reaper Specter. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Strategy Interception' ###Obtain 1 Magnus's First Order, 1 Magnus's Second Order, and 1 Magnus's Third Order from Guerrilla Specter, Power Specter, Specter Engineer, Warrior Specter, Magician Specter, or Reaper Specter. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Counter-Espionage' ###Obtain Specter Corps Letter from Guerrilla Specter, Power Specter, Specter Engineer, Warrior Specter, Magician Specter, or Reaper Specter, which will automatically be consumed until you obtain 1 Magnus's Handwritten Letter. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Repurposing Supplies' ###Obtain 10 Smoked Dinogoth Forelegs from Guerrilla Specter, Power Specter, Specter Engineer, Warrior Specter, Magician Specter, or Reaper Specter. ###Talk to Blundell again. #If Hilla is invading Kritias: ##'Mission Halting Infantry' ###Eliminate 30 Skeletroopers. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Stunning the Elite Infantry' ###Eliminate 30 Infernal Skeletroopers. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Officer Elimination' ###Eliminate 30 Spearman Skeleknights. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Elite Officer Ambush' ###Eliminate 30 Infernal Spearman Skeleknights. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Hunting Ghosts' ###Eliminate 30 Azwan Ghosts. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Collecting Enemy Supplies' ###Obtain 8 Hilla's Corps Supply Chests from Skeletrooper, Infernal Skeletrooper, Spearman Skeleknight, Infernal Spearman Skeleknight, or Azwan Ghost. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Know Thy Enemy' ###Obtain 8 Skeleton's Keepsake Gemstones from Skeletrooper, Infernal Skeletrooper, Spearman Skeleknight, or Infernal Spearman Skeleknight. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Unfinished Business' ###Obtain 3 Grudge Dusts from Azwan Ghost. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Their Purpose (1)' ###Obtain Hilla Corps Soldier's Bone from Skeletrooper, Infernal Skeletrooper, Spearman Skeleknight, Infernal Spearman Skeleknight, or Azwan Ghost, which will automatically be consumed until you obtain 1 Hilla Corps Soldier Rib. ##'Mission Their Purpose (2)' ###Obtain Hilla Corps Soldier's Bone from Skeletrooper, Infernal Skeletrooper, Spearman Skeleknight, Infernal Spearman Skeleknight, or Azwan Ghost, which will automatically be consumed until you obtain 1 Hilla Corps Soldier Pelvic Bone. ###Talk to Blundell again. #If Von Leon is invading Kritias: ##'Mission Assault Force Blocking' ###Eliminate 30 Blood Reindeer. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Tactical Stop' ###Eliminate 30 Bearwolves. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Crash the 1st Air Unit' ###Eliminate 30 Grey Vultures. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Bombing the Bombers' ###Eliminate 30 Demon Gargoyles. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Infantry Ambush' ###Eliminate 30 Red Crockies. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Calming the Berserkers' ###Eliminate 30 Prison Guard Boars. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Hammer the Heavy Infantry' ###Eliminate 30 Prison Guard Rhinos. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Decommission the Mechanized Unit' ###Eliminate 30 Mini Castle Golems. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Enemy Collections' ###Obtain 2 Trooper Spears from Blood Reindeer. ###Obtain 2 Special Task Force Morning Stars from Bearwolves. ###Obtain 2 Panzer Bricks from Mini Castle Golems. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Hunting Von Leon' ###Obtain 10 Dirty Knight's Magic Scrolls from Blood Reindeer, Bearwolf, Grey Vulture, Demon Gargoyle, Red Crocky, Prison Guard Boar, Prison Guard Rhino, or Mini Castle Golem. ###Talk to Blundell again. #If Arkarium is invading Kritias: ##'Mission Forgetting the Memory Monks' ###Eliminate 30 Memory Monks. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Blocked Memory Guardians' ###Eliminate 30 Memory Guardians. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Chief Memory Guardian Ambush' ###Eliminate 30 Chief Memory Guardians. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission School the Qualm Monk Trainees' ###Eliminate 30 Qualm Monk Trainees. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Overcoming Regrets' ###Eliminate 30 Qualm Guardians. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Settle the Chief Qualm Guardians' ###Eliminate 30 Chief Qualm Guardians. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Silencing Oblivion' ###Eliminate 30 Oblivion Monks. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Defeat the Chief Oblivion Guardians' ###Eliminate 30 Chief Oblivion Guardians. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Annihilate the Netherworld Monks' ###Eliminate 30 Netherworld Monks. ###Talk to Blundell again. ##'Mission Arkarium's Strength' ###Obtain 10 Arkarium Corps Hourglasses from Memory Monk, Memory Monk Trainee, Memory Guardian, Chief Memory Guardian, Qualm Monk, Qualm Monk Trainee, Qualm Guardian, Chief Qualm Guardian, Oblivion Monk, Oblivion Monk Trainee, Oblivion Guardian, Chief Oblivion Guardian, or Netherworld Monk. ###Talk to Blundell again. |reward= |select= |prob= |nextquest= }}